The Tale of Inari
by Aleksa the Kitsune
Summary: Please Read inside for the Summery: Pairings: Hina/Naru Ina/Kono Give it a chance it may not be what you think.


The Tale of Inari

By Aleksa the Kitsune

Hey all this is Aleksa the Kitsune again after a long break from writing. I have sat here and taken one of those relaxing go insane breaks that you take when you turn 20 and now I am Still Insane but back here. I had this Idea planned out for a long time before hand. It is going to be long (When I am done about 420 pages) And I am going to switch up Scenes a little But I am not going to give it all away I have plans.

Summery: Naruto after defeating Nagato was exiled from Konohagakure. He traveled to Wave country where he lived with Inari and Tsunami. After Tsunade was in working condition again after healing from her injuries she found out about the Exile and left Konohagakure. Hinata Immediately after hearing of Naruto's exile left with him. On the travel from Konoha Tsunade stops by Wave and says farewell to Naruto. Konohamaru feeling Naruto was his only family left opted to stay with him. Naruto giving up the life of a ninja started to work as a civilian. Konohamaru on the other hand has become A Defender. The one he defends Inari his new brother.

Chapter 1: The Exile

Naruto groaned as he awoke, the toils of the fight against the Six paths of Pein had tired him past the limits of his body. The Kitsune was healing him albeit slowly. The Seal had been redone and the Fox was a little mad. He had almost escaped. Naruto had fought the fox though and finally beaten him. That was why right now he was in a coma of sorts. He was both resting mentally and physically. Little did he know that his fate and future was starting to unfold. Twenty ANBU converged on the Hospital ready to attack their target. Their target was Naruto Uzumaki the Demon that Danzou had ordered them to eliminate. As they got there they saw one man waiting. "Well hello boys I do hope you are not trying to attack someone who is injured." Sai said as he smiled. He drew his ninja sword and got in a stance. Sai was one of the few Ninja still in operational order.

"Sai move. Danzou-Sama has ordered us to attack and kill Naruto Uzumaki." The leader said.

"Oh really, well then I'll just have to stop you." Sai said as his blade flashed to life. The ninja dropped before the others knew what had happened. Sai was the best among them. He smiled and the others came in attacking. Sai smiled and attacked back defending as long as he could. A sword got in slicing him in the arm. He took the legs off the man that did that but he was tiring. As the last five stood there they converged. Blood spilled from cuts in his arms and legs. Sai smiled and activated the paper bombs under his vest. "Boom." Sai said and erupted in a ball of fire wiping out the five before they could run.

The hospital shook as the explosion happened and Sakura came just in time to see it. "SAI!" Sakura screamed as he exploded.

Team Gai came and saw the explosion with a very much weakened Hinata with them. Lee rushed and caught Sakura before she dropped and she wrapped him in a hug as she cried. "Sakura what is wrong?" Lee said as Tenten walked over and saw the scene.

"It was Sai He was fighting some ANBU and just blew himself up." Sakura said as he held her.

Tenten went to a Headband and saw the Root symbol on it. "They were ANBU Root. They were probably here under Danzou's orders." Tenten said.

"But wasn't Sai in Root?" Lee said.

"He was probably defying Danzou's orders." Tenten said. Neji helped Hinata inside and Lee helped Sakura to her feet. Tenten stayed outside just in case a group of Root came again. The casualties of this battle were already big why did they have to get bigger? Tenten sighed and walked inside to check on the injured and dead. She was amazed to see some of the Ninja alive, but sadly some didn't make it among those were Kakashi Hatake.

Tenten walked around and found Neji guarding a door. "This Naruto's room?" Tenten asked.

"Yeah I am giving Hinata some privacy. Naruto just woke up it seems." Neji said as he smiled, his Byakugan wasn't even activated.

Inside the room Hinata was laying there with her head on Naruto's chest. "Why did you try to take on Pein? You could have died." Naruto said as he ran his hand through her hair.

"Because Naruto I just couldn't stand watching you die. If you had then I would not have any reason to live anymore." Hinata said as she laid there.

"So you love me that much?" Naruto said as he smiled and hugged her. "What was the noise out there?" Naruto said as he cuddled with her.

"Someone, defending you, with their life." Hinata said sadly. Naruto frowned and comforted her.

"No one is going to die for me anymore." Naruto said as he held her. "I'll make sure of it when I become Hokage." Naruto said as he kissed her forehead.

They laid there and cuddled for a bit before Naruto got up and was thanking the heavens that the nurses allowed him to keep his pants on. He slipped on his jacket before Helping Hinata to her feet. He walked out the room with her and found Neji and Tenten. "I have one person to go up to and knock out at my earliest convenience, but first let's go meet Baa-chan." Naruto said as they walked to Tsunade's room. They saw her frail and old form and Naruto smiled as he walked over and charged her with chakra to return her youthful form. He smiled and kissed her forehead. "Come on, I need some Ramen and I want to see if I am able to find the Ramen stand still standing." Naruto said.

Hinata giggled at his antics and followed him out. He made his way to the Ramen stand seeing Ayame and Tsuchi okay, but their stand sadly destroyed. Naruto walked up to them and smiled. "I am sure Konoha will rebuild it for you two and make it better." Naruto said smiling. They turned to his voice and smiled embracing him in a hug. He returned it and then went back to holding Hinata.

"We at least got the stuff out, so if you want for you and your friends we could make some bowls Of ramen. We just won't be able to make as much." Tsuchi said.

Naruto smiled and nodded. "Thanks and I'll make sure you get this place up and running as soon as ninjaly possible." Naruto said smiling as they were all made a bowl of Ramen and sat down together and ate it.

An ANBU appeared and went up to Naruto. "Demon you are to come with me to see Hokage Danzou or die." The ANBU spat at Naruto. Then a team appeared around the ANBU killing him before he could do anything.

"Damn Danzou trying to hurt the hero of the village. Naruto Danzou is currently trying to get the council to execute you and he somehow has the Sharingan. You have to get out of here before he succeeds. If you fight him while he is the Hokage then the ninja of this village even though you are a hero would have to attack you. I'm sorry." The leader said.

"That is Fine Neko-san. Tsunade should be waking soon from the chakra boost I gave her once she awakes it will all be sorted out." Naruto said. He got up and felt ANBU Ne coming. "All of you get out of Here I'll lead them away from the village. Just cause Danzou wants to kill me does not mean that I have to allow it." Naruto said as he burst his chakra and went outside the village. The ANBU Ne came and Naruto smiled as he drew a couple Kunai. Hinata was beside him in the Jyuuken stance as was Neji and Tenten. Naruto smiled and they took the ANBU Ne apart before walking into the village again and making their way towards the Hokage tower.

Naruto walked in and kicked the doors down to the council room. He walked in and saw Danzou and the two older elders. They were there with the civilian council. "So Danzou you feel fit to attack me not once, but three times now. What treason have I committed this time to deserve this?" Naruto said.

"You attacked the village with the demon." Danzou growled at Naruto.

"Danzou I used the chakra to defeat Pein or do you forget, that I was the one who actually defeated him." Naruto spat at him. "As of two hours ago I Defeated the demon and gained his loyalty." Naruto said. He smiled and looked at the council. "Now then are you going to attack me for treason one more time when there is no treason and make me restrain you till Tsunade gets here?" Naruto threatened.

"Tsunade is in a coma how is she going to come!" Danzou said.

"She is going to come because I gave her some Sage chakra I had stored and Healed her and gave her some normal chakra and boosted her depleted Chakra back to working levels. She was merely sleeping when I left." Naruto said.

"ANBU Ne, arrests these ninja for treason against the Hokage." Danzou said as the ANBU appeared around them. Naruto smiled and dropped to the floor as a desk was thrown through the doorway. Behind the desk was a Furious Tsunade.

"And what Treason is that Danzo the treason of you being scared of your own shadow?" Tsunade said as Danzou started to sweat bullets.

He then smiled and produced a form. "Fine then as of right now as a Hokage Law. Naruto Uzumaki is hereby banished from Konoha." Danzou said. He had been installed as Hokage so he was within Rights to do this sadly and no Hokage law would be rescinded.

Tsunade furious stormed in and grabbed him by his shirt. "Well then if that is a Law, I hope you rot here in Konoha without any Clan leaders." Tsunade said as Tsume, Chouza, Hiashi, Shikaku, Inoichi and Shibi walked in and formed a line behind her.

"I Tsume Inuzuka Head of the Inuzuka clan withdraw my clan from Konohagakure." Tsume said and all of the clans said this as they Renounced their ties to Konoha. Hiashi was the last and the Hyuuga Council had just been disbanded and killed for treason as they were going to order Hiashi's death. They turned and smiled. Danzou was sputtering.

The last one to come in was panting a little. "Man does anyone know how tiring it is to get here without a shunshin and being all the way across the village?" Konohamaru said as he caught his breath. "Hope I'm not late had to check up on a few people. So what happened?" Konohamaru said.

"Oh nothing really big, I got banished as a Hokage Law and all of the clans of Konoha just renounced being here." Naruto said smiling.

"Oh good, then I Konohamaru Sarutobi heir to the Sarutobi clan, hereby withdraw my clan from Konoha," Konohamaru said. He was the only surviving member of the Sarutobi clan and smiled. "Oh and with the Sarutobi clan leaving I have this small little thing my Grandpa wrote and gave to me to read if this ever happened." Konohamaru said smiling as he opened a scroll and held it up to read.

"Dear Danzou and the civilian council. You are hearing this because of the event that the Sarutobi Clan has withdrawn from Konoha due to the fact that you finally were able to banish Naruto. So as of right now, Naruto Uzumaki Namakaze Gets His inheritance and the Forbidden Scroll seeing as that was Minato Namakaze his fathers. Thank you, you fucked up. Sarutobi Hiruzen the Third Hokage." Konohamaru said as he rolled up the scroll and handed another to Naruto.

He smiled and bowed. "Thanks now I'm off to pack. Thank Kami for sealing scrolls." Konohamaru said smiling as he left the council's face priceless.

"I Tsunade Senju Do hereby withdraw the Senju clan from Konoha." Tsunade said. The clan heads all left and Tsunade smiled. "Oh, here this is from the Fire Daimiyo. He sent it right after the invasion and it just got here." Tsunade said as she tossed Danzou the scroll and walked out with Naruto, Hinata, Neji and Tenten. The council members all looked at each other and then looked at the scroll. It was quite simple.

"I the Fire lord of Hi no Kuni Hereby Disband Konohagakure as a Ninja village on grounds of lack of proper leadership from the New Hokage Danzou." It had the royal seal and everything.

Naruto and Hinata went to his house and gathered up a backpack and his scrolls that he kept everything sealed in. Naruto then made his way with Hinata to the Hyuuga complex. They walked in and gathered up Hinata's stuff. Hiashi popped in to see Naruto and Hinata there packing and sealing things in her room. "Um Excuse me you two I have something to Show you." Hiashi said. He smiled and produced a scroll. He gave it to Naruto and Left. "Please do read it with Hinata seeing as it deals with her, as well as you." Hiashi said smiling.

Naruto opened the scroll with his blood and smiled as they read it. It was a marriage agreement between Uchiha Fugaku, Hyuuga Hiashi And Namakaze Minato. It basically stated that both Uchiha Fugaku and Hyuuga Hiashi's firstborn Female Shall be promised to Namakaze Minato's Firstborn Son at the age of 18 until either the Son of Minato or the Daughter of either of them Disband this Marriage contract. Naruto smiled and hugged Hinata who was beaming with joy. "We have two years to Date and figure out if we are truly happy together Hina-Hime." Naruto said, as he helped her finish packing.

"Well as a Banished Ninja I do believe I would like to move to Wave with Inari-chin Tsuname-chan and Tazuna-san. I know there I'll get a warm greeting." Naruto said. Hinata smiled and nodded. She smiled she was officially Naruto's Fiance. They finished packing up to See Konohamaru outside the Hyuuga complex with Udon and Moegi. He hugged his dear friends and it seemed like they were saying goodbye. The Hyuuga household was busy and Hinata and Naruto walked over to the Corps.

"What's up Konohamaru, you look like you are not going to see them again?" Naruto said.

"Well actually I'm not Cause I came to ask you something." Konohamaru said. "Naruto since you are like the only family I have left. Can I live with you?" Konohamaru asked smiling.

"Yeah Sure Kono-chin," Naruto said smiling. "But you have to ask my Fiance if it is okay with her too. okay." Naruto said as he hugged Hinata close.

"So Can I Hinata?" Konohamaru said. "Of course Konohamaru You can live with us though I hope that Tazuna isn't going to mind too much," Hinata said.

"He'll be fine with it Hinata he is pretty laid back and Tsunami and Inari will love him there," Naruto said.

The Hyuuga clan finished packing everything and Hiashi walked up to them. "So You two read it?" Hiashi asked smiling for once.

"Yeah we did Thank you Tou-san." Hinata said as she hugged him tightly. He smiled and hugged her back.

"Treat her nice Naruto or Neji will come and kick your ass while I hold you," Hiashi said.

"No problem Hiashi-sama." Naruto said as him and Hinata went to wait by the gates to leave with Tsunade at least. They got there and saw Tsunade and Sakura already there. "Hey Baa-chan, Sakura-Chan." Naruto said smiling as He hugged Tsunade. "I hope the chakra boost helped Baa-chan." Naruto said.

She smiled and patted his head. "Yeah, it helped but next time you do that make sure that there is some Sake next to me. Waking up from that was like waking up from the hangover from hell." Tsunade said as she smiled. The Clans started coming and when they were all there they left Konoha behind. At a cross roads Konohamaru, Naruto and Hinata split off from the group heading to Suna to head towards Wave.

They got there only three days later to the welcome open arms of Tazuna and Tsunami. They didn't see Inari though till that night. He came home and ran to hug Naruto as soon as he saw him. "Nii-san!" Inari said as he hugged Naruto. Naruto smiled and hugged the boy back.

"Hey Inari Me my Fiance and our newly adopted son are coming to stay here. I got banished from Konoha and quite literally everyone else left," Naruto said smiling as he hugged the boy.

Okay First Chapter done and what a chapter. I like how it turned out personally I mean Before it was hella confusing after this. I think this way will work out. Sorry to all those that Like Hatake and Sai they were just people that I really don't think I can truly fit into this story. oh and if you are wondering the only Akatsuki alive at this point are Konan Kisame and Zetsu. Madara Uchiha also known as Tobi is not going to be in here and at best there will be only little cameos for the other Akatsuki members. They are not a major part of this story.

Word List:

Baa-chan- Grandma

Anbu Ne- Anbu Root

Sama- Lord/lady

Hokage- Fire Shadow

Neko- Cat

San- Mr/mrs/ms

Jyuuken- Gentle Fist

Konohagakure- Hidden leaf village

Shunshin- Body flicker

Daimiyo- Lord

Kami- Deity

Hime- Princess

Chan- Diminuitive for a child and an affectionate term for a girl

Chin- Diminuitive for a child and an affectionate term for a boy

Tou-San- Father

Sake- Japanese Rice Wine

Nii-san- Older brother.

Please Read and Review. (this part of the end not I took out on grounds when I wrote it at the time I was not thinking and after a friend told me about it I felt like an ass sorry for all those I made a little mad cause of it.) I'll take anything good or bad as long as it is constructive help. I am also looking for a Beta tester if you so want to be one.


End file.
